


Overlord

by KathyRoland



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil Tony Stark, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyRoland/pseuds/KathyRoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line is thin between genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and insane evil overlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mention of past abuse, torture and non-con. General evilness all around. 
> 
> Written for prompt found at http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31225860t31225860

Tony Stark sat upon a throne of bones. When commissioning it he had wondered if he was buying into stereotypes too much, but Asgardian bones polished to a shine were oddly comfortable. True, there was a cushion coloured a deep red with golden highlights beneath him, but what he really liked was the coolness of the bone behind his back and supporting his arms. When nostalgic, he liked to think he could smell the wildness emanating from his throne. He would soon have materials for more, so he was looking forward to having a complete bedroom set. His pet would look good curled up in an yellowed ivory cage instead of the harsh steel one he was put into most nights. 

At his feet, the emaciated body of the archer knelt, the fire in his eyes long burned to ashes. The man once known as Clint Barton, the Amazing Hawkeye was now simply a pet the world’s ruler carted around. The only part of the man that had survived his transformation was his complete stillness that he had once used when up high waiting for targets. Now he used it to kneel at Tony Stark’s feet and stare into some distance known only to him. 

“Sir, they are ready to bring your first item of business in.” JARVIS intoned from the speakers above. His faithful A.I. was always good at pulling Tony out of his musing and into the real world. As leader of the race that was about to invade the stars, he had less time than ever before to sit idle. 

Stark’s face lit in a grin and he nudged his pet slightly with the tip of his boot. 

“You’ll like this one!” 

The figure didn’t shift a muscle or change expression. Tony frowned, wondering if he would get bored if his pet was completely broken. He supposed he could always hand him off to one his bots if he grew too bored with the thing. Dummy sometimes kept his pets fed and watered enough that they lasted for a few weeks. You had kept one pet for over six months before it too had died. Tony never knew of that was because the bot had learnt to treat it slightly better or if the former Agent Coulson was just too stubborn to die immediately. 

“Bring her,” Stark commanded.

The doors opened and a woman was dragged in by two silent men incased in mechanical armor. The men walked stiffly still, their movements betraying some of the bugs Tony was still working out of the microchips he implanted in each adult. Stark’s eyes narrowed as he briefly thought of a slight design change he could try that might sync up with motor controls a bit better. He quickly pulled up a tablet and jotted down the idea as the woman was forced on her knees in the center of the room, two heavy hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. Whether they held her from surging up, or were now simply holding her before she collapsed was unknown. 

The woman said nothing, but her eyes spit fire as she gazed at Stark. Briefly, her gaze flickered around the room, cataloguing everything she saw. She had no reaction as her assessment landed on his pet; everyone knew the star of Stark’s kennel. Stark had always liked a challenge as much as a show, so he had made certain to broadcast his training of the archer. No one on the earth was unaware of the difficulty Stark had of bending the once man to his will, nor the ingenuity he had displayed in succeeding without any mind control. Stark did like his challenges, if only when they were on his own terms.

The silence stretched on in the vast room as Stark finished up his notes and looked on to the woman.

“Nothing to say?” Stark inquired idly as he sipped from his martini. He smiled suddenly and laughed. “I almost forgot. I had your lying tongue torn out in your first month here, didn’t I?” 

The woman continued to glare silently at him. Echoes of past pain flickered through her mind and a memory of warm blood running from her mouth came to the forefront of her consciousness. She restrained a shudder with some difficulty and pursed her lips slightly.

The man leaned back in an arrogant slouch as he considered her. 

“I was trying to think of what I wanted to order as a renewal of your sentence. Punishment is still my favorite perk of the job and your crimes are so many that I will have you for many years before your execution date arrives. I thought long and hard, and tried to come up with something creative to match the vindictiveness of your crimes against me.” The man’s shark like grin never left his face as he spoke. “I don’t know if I can outdo myself, though. I already have my throne. I have a nice warm pet to cuddle up to at night.”

Here he sneered down at his side. “Granted, sometimes I like to do more than cuddle. It is a durable pet, though, and should last a while yet. Circus training never really leaves a body, I guess, and I do like to find new things to bend him over.

I even have my own attack dog outside. Sometimes you can hear him roar! Some people go for a doberman or pit-bull- I went big and green.

I don’t need much more. Granted, that didn’t stop me when the Captain came through here for his judgment a few months ago…”

The pet at his feet shuddered suddenly, his skin rippling with remembrance. 

Stark smile twisted gleefully as he stopped and stared at the pitiful creature at his feet. It had been a while since he was able to garner a reaction.

“I think he remembers that one,” he mused to the red head. “I had the dear captain strung up from his arms right where you are. I had each of my men come and renew their fealty to me and as a reward, each could take his or her pleasure with America’s soldier. He lasted only two days before his mind broke. I gave him to the kennels after that. I have a nice golden haired army being bred right now. All the power of good genetics and none of the sass!”

The woman’s face didn’t change expression, but something in her eyes showed briefly her anguish in hearing the news of her teammates.

Stark continued to smile at her. “I don’t need redheads in my children’s army, so you needn’t worry about that.” 

His made a moue of distaste as he remembered the almost forgotten figure of a woman pleading with him to stop his ambitions. He never quite liked red heads anymore. He was working on breeding out that strain in the future. 

He fell silent and let the quiet linger. He suddenly didn’t want to do this anymore. He started to lightly drum his fingers on his chair. Sighing, he gave in to the knowledge that he would have to put off the sentence for some more months.

“I think, in the end, I’ll just leave you to live in the dark a while longer…” Stark mused, no longer looking at the woman, but instead to the pet at his feet. “You cockroaches do like the dark and silence, don’t you?”

The woman suddenly jerked as she made an instinctive move to wretch herself away. Terror shown through her eyes as she contemplated more time in Stark’s pit. A low moan issued from her throat.

Stark laughed delightedly. “Broken already?” 

He watched as the woman started shaking violently, her mind fleeing from the thought of being in the cold damp place where even sound could not penetrate.

He nudged his pet playfully with his boot again. “What say you, pet? Shall we kill her and put her out of her misery?” 

Slowly, the pet moved and eyes looked lethargically to its once partner as if drugged. She held his gaze and blinked back tears. The light left his eyes just as just as slowly as it arrived, and the mind of the creature retreated once again away from reality. 

Stark shrugged negligently. “Guess he doesn’t care. Take her back. I’ll see her again in a month or two.” The two mechanical men dragged the dead weight of the woman up started a march back down to his dungeons. 

Before she was dragged out, Stark had already forgotten about her and was on his next task for the day. 

“JARVIS, show me the schematics of the newest line of transports. I want to get our forces ready for the fight on Asgard. I hear they have some interesting things in their vaults and I want them soon.”

“Indeed, sir.” His automated butler obediently brought down a viewing screen and put out the details of the newest line of assault craft. Leading the world was not the work for laziness.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
